


Being human isn't all it's chalked up to be

by haughtflashes



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, eventually fluff hopefully, poor ava
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtflashes/pseuds/haughtflashes
Summary: Ava is avoiding the Legends, or at least one Legend in particular. It's not just that she doesn't want to face Sara - how can she trust herself to be a good Director if she can't control her feelings around the Captain? But after running off to single-handedly face an anachronism gone wrong, she'll need the Legends - and Gary - to bail her out.Set immediately after 3x15 and contains spoilers from the 3x16 promo (and a lot of crazy speculation by me)





	1. Feelings are overrated

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get this ep out of my head, or the promo, so here we go.

Ava Sharpe was never really one to do feelings. But upon hearing Sara say those words, Ava had felt more strongly than she ever had in her life. And she was not enjoying it one. People had always told her she was stoic, robotic, cold. She didn’t mind, it was her focus, her drive. When she met Sara Lance she started feeling more viscerally. Mostly anger and annoyance at first. Then happiness, eagerness, giddiness. Hell, she giggled and blushed. Even in the field with Sara, it was a sense of adrenaline, tinged with some fear, instead of just procedure. But this, none of those feelings were as strong as this pain and dread overtaking her entire body, her soul. 

She now understood what people meant when they said they felt like they were punched in the gut. Ava had been hit in the gut plenty of times, and worse, but she’d far prefer that over what she was experiencing right now. 

“I’m not gonna do this. I won’t.”

“Sara-” Usually Ava’s first choice was to fight back when  Sara was doing something stupid. Instead, she found herself frozen.  _ What if she’s right? _ Ava read Sara’s file. She knew what Sara had been through. Sara fought so much, hell, the woman has technically died twice, saved reality, broken time, fought countless villains, all while rising the ranks to Captain. She could do anything.  _ But she won’t. She said she won’t. _

“I’m sorry.”

Ava had to get out of there. She felt tears threatening to break loose, a sob tight in her chest, about to escape at any moment. She couldn’t break down. Not yet. Not here. She had to save herself at least that dignity. 

She opened a portal, pausing before stepping through. Maybe Sara would stop her. She wanted to turn around, but knew that wasn’t an option. There couldn’t possibly be a good outcome. Either she’d see Sara looking back at her, staying silent, choosing to watch her go out that door. Or worse, the back of Sara’s head, not even bothered to watch Ava walk out of her life. And a part of her was just trying to ignore the possibility that, especially with the dangerous lives they lead, this very well could be the last time she saw Sara Lance.

Stepping into her office at the Time Bureau, she waited until she was certain the portal had shut to move a muscle. She wondered how long she could hold it together, before deciding the paperwork could wait another day and portalling into her apartment, letting herself fall to the ground with a sob as soon as she knew she was alone. She’d been told before that feelings are what makes us human.  _ If this is what feelings are, being human isn’t as chalked up as it seems. _

* * *

It hadn’t been two long, just a few weeks. But, it felt like an eternity. Ava had cut off all contact with the Legends, directly at least. She was the Director, and she was avoiding them for the greater good. There was no way she could think clearly while in the same room as Captain Lance. Plus, Gary, and occasionally Rip, were more than equipped to deal with the Waverider crew and whatever shenanigans they got into.

Gary mentioned John Constantine was still on the ship.  _ John’s fun. _ Gary went on to tell some story involving board games or something, but Ava tuned him out after those first words. All she could see was the memory of Sara saying them weeks before. Right after calling Ava her girlfriend. Right before they kissed for what would be the last time.  _ Has it been three weeks yet? _ She wondered how long it’d take Sara to find someone else. Or John again. They did have a metaphysical connection, after all. Ava knew she had no right to be jealous, they were broken up, but it still hurt. 

She had always considered herself someone who was married to the job, and it’s not like that changed when she was with Sara, but with her, for the first time, Ava realized she could be happy with someone too. And as soon as she allowed herself to get comfortable, to go all in, to really fall hard, it all came crashing down. 

As if playing a cruel joke on her, the universe decided now would be a great time to get an incoming call from the Legends. Ava had told Gary to inform the ragtag group to contact him directly, but they still always tried her first. Now, Gary was in her office, putting her in a tight spot. If she ignored the call, he’d know why. And then she’d have to see that stupid pitying look he had on his face whenever the topic of a certain timeship captain came up. 

Quickly touching her head to check her bun was tightly in place, she answered the call. 

“Legends.” She did everything she could to keep her demeanor professional while avoiding Sara’s gaze. Even through the hologram, it felt like she was looking directly into her. The rest of the team was there too, but she couldn’t focus on them either. She looked at a spot in the wall directly over Sara’s shoulder, hoping that would at least keep up appearances with their teams. “As you’ve been told, Gary is your primary point of contact. You should reach out to him directly.”

“Ava, wait!” She willed her face to stay stoic at the voice she missed so badly saying her name.

“I would prefer Director Sharpe.” It was petty, but Ava needed boundaries right now. That’s why she was only dealing with the Legends through mission reports and Gary. She heard murmuring in the background of the feed, hearing a whisper that sounded like “Ohhh, that’s cold” from, she assumed, Nate or Ray. 

“Um, right. Director Sharpe. It’s important. We found a way to defeat Mallus. But there’s a catch,”  _ Isn’t there always?  _ “And we’ll need some help.”

Ava nodded. “Fine, take Gary.”

“No offense to Gary,” turning towards the man in question offering a wink while Ray chimed in with a “You’re great, Gary” from further back, “But we might need a little more help on this one.”

Ava could read the implication, but wasn’t going to give in. “Gary is a very competent agent. He will escalate the situation if need be,” she finished, cutting the line. It was true, too. Gary would probably be more competent than Ava in this situation. Sure, she was doing ok at the Bureau, with the imminent threat of doom lurking, she could do what she did best: detach, follow procedure, and fix time. 

But this was business as usual. She could turn it off here. With Sara, she couldn’t turn anything off, and she just wasn’t ready to face that. Ava wouldn’t ever dream of clearing an agent who wasn’t ready to get back into field duty, and Ava, well, she just wasn’t ready to go back in the field and face the Legends. Or at least one Legend. 

“Gary, you know how to reach me. If this actually is serious, don’t hesitate to call. Until then, I trust the world is in good hands.” Gary looked like he was going to say something, but she didn’t want to risk hearing it. “I have to go deal with an anachronism. So many these days,  and can’t risk Mallus getting out.” 

She glanced at the coordinates of the first level five she saw on the map and immediately opened a portal, hurrying through. 

“Oh shit.” 

This. This was why Ava was a planner. She should have known that now, of all times, she wouldn’t catch a break. She observed the crowd around her, finding herself truly speechless for the first time since Sara broke her heart, staring at dozens, no maybe hundreds, of reflections of herself.  _ _ The one time I don’t research the fucking anachronism.  _ _

 


	2. There's always a ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary heads over to the Waverider so the Legends can get him up to speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how I did two chapters in one night. Have another one mostly done so shouldn't be too long before I wrap this one up.

Sara wasn’t surprised to see Gary step through a portal a little while after Ava hung up on her. “You know, your boss is going to have to show her face around here sooner or later.” She tried to make it sound casual, but cringed at how forced it came out, “I mean, we’re kinda going to need the full force of the Time Bureau to stop a force of literal evil.”

She almost felt bad playing this angle, but she was desperate to hear at least something about Ava, what she was up to, or how she was doing. Sara knew it wasn’t fair, she was the one to end things after all - no matter how good her reasons - but she couldn’t help but miss Ava. Even just talking to the her, which Sara had done frequently since meeting the woman, even back before they were friends nevermind more. 

“Director Sharpe is busy dealing with an anachronism.”  _ Damn. _ She hoped to get more than that out of Gary, but he didn’t bite. “You mentioned you had a plan to defeat Mallus?” 

“What level?”

“Level of what? You all know I’m a level 9 Warlock.”

“Anachronism, Gary.” How the hell was he Ava’s #2? “What level of anachronism is so important that A- the Director is too busy to hear about how we’re planning on saving the world? Can’t whatever agents are with her handle it?”  She tried masking her concern with anger, but probably didn’t sell it too well. 

“I probably shouldn’t answer this, but it’s a level 5 and she went alone.” Sara opened her mouth, but Gary pressed on. “The Director is the Bureau’s most effective agent; that’s why she’s the Director. She’s more calculated and capable than anyone I know. So let’s take a page out of her book, and focus on what we’re supposed to do.”

“Wow, he really was trained by Ava,” Zari remarked, reminding Sara they had an audience. 

“I told you guys Gary was cool!” Ray piped in. 

“Psh. You just like that he likes nerd stuff too!”

“Shut it Pretty, you’re just jealous that Haircut made a new friend.”

“Yeah, and everyone loves playing DnD with Gary! I wasn’t even tempted to use my speed to cheat on the dice rolls. Okay, maybe a little tempted. But I didn’t!”

“Okay, okay, settle down, kids. As much as I can’t believe I’m saying this, Gary’s right. We’re here to stop Mallus, and it’s my bad for getting us off track.” She was the Captain; it was her job to fix time and save the world goddamnit, so she needed to focus. “Here’s the deal Gary. We’re gonna flip Kuasa and get Amaya’s totem back. That will give us all 6, and boom, we figure out the ritual shit and lock up Mallus.”

“There’s a ritual?”

“John says there’s always a ritual. He’s off researching right now while we’re on totem duty.”

“So how do you plan on convincing Kuasa?”

The room got quiet. Here was the hard sell. “You know how sometimes they say to make an omelette, you need to break a few eggs?”

He sighed, “The Director is not going to like this, is she?”  _ Not at all. _ Sara really did think this was the best plan, but a part of her sort of hoped Ava would hate it so much she’d tell her off in person. 

“We’ve been putting the events of Zambesi into Zari’s algorithm.” She turned to her team, knowing one of them would chime in with the details. 

“We had several parameters - mostly not changing the timeline, as much as possible, especially the existences of ourselves.” Ray was always good at jumping in with explanations. “But also, changing history enough that it’ll be an outcome Kuasa is happy enough with that she joins our side.”

“My granddaughter still has goodness in her. I can sense it.”

“Plus, Ray said that Kuasa hated that Nora was bearing a totem, especially the Anansi Totem” Nate added. 

“I want to test my algorithm. And I want to kill Mallus. So, win/win.” Sara shot Zari a look. “What? It’s true.”

The Legends were in agreement on the plan. And they thought it wasn’t their worst, which is always a good sign. Sure, it wasn’t perfect, but neither were their plans when they fought countless of other big bads, and it usually turned out ok enough. Now they just needed the Bureau. Not that they  _ needed _ them per se, but it’d be nice to not have a bunch of suits come in and undo their world-saving anachronism. 

“I- I ah. Yeah.” There’s the regular Gary. She almost started to miss the bumbling. “I- I need to call the Director.” He looked around, seeing all of the Legends stay put, even Mick who usually left meetings early to grab a beer. “Alone. I need to talk to the Director alone.”

The Legends glanced at their captain, and seeing her rooted, all followed suit. 

“Agent Green, if you step into the corridor to your right, I can grant you some privacy while you speak to Ava if you like,”  Gideon interjected, with Gary immediately taking her up on it. 

After the door sealed behind him, Sara couldn’t help herself. “Really Gideon? You’re still on a first name basis with her? You’re like the queen of formality.” She couldn’t believe she was getting into it with her AI. But whose side was she on, anyway?

“No need to be jealous Captain Lance. As you know, I occasionally exercise a familiar tone with my friends. I would like to think your termination of a romantic engagement with Director Sharpe does not revoke that status. And in the interest of the mission, I think she would be most level headed hearing the information from Agent Green.”  _ Even Gideon knows she’s avoiding me.  _ To be fair, the AI was more intuitive than most people. 

Sara thankfully didn’t have time to respond, as Gary returned, albeit only seconds after he left, looking more panicked than Sara could recall ever seeing him, and she’d held him at gunpoint on at least one occasion. 

“What’s wrong?”

“The Director. She’s not answering.”

“There’s a shocker.” That was her MO these days, after all. But Gary’s concern didn’t fade. 

“You don’t understand. It was her emergency line. She always answers that line.” 

Sara got a sense of vertigo. Ava would never neglect her duty. No matter how much she wanted to avoid Sara. That’s why she answered the call earlier today, even though it was so painfully clear she would rather be anywhere else in space or time. Hell, she couldn’t even meet Sara’s eye over hologram.

“Where is she?” Sara practically dragged Gary over to the anachronism map. “She told you where she was going right?”

“She didn’t give me any details! I almost thought- Well nevermind.”

“You thought what, Gary?”

“I just. Well, it may have seemed like she hadn’t actually planned on going after this anachronism. Like in advance. I know that’s crazy, cause Director Sharpe plans everything but she just glanced down in this corner and said she was going after a level 5, without offering any contextual information. She loves pointing out what part of history she’s fixing and how important it is to the timeline! But she disappeared without another word. And, I mean it was right after you called and she’s been avoiding- Um, avoiding field work with the Legends. To focus on Director things.” The sting at further confirmation Ava was avoiding her was nothing compared to the fear pumping through her veins. Ava had to be ok. That’s why Sara did what she did in the first place, so Ava could be free because she deserved so much better.

“Are you sure it was there though?” Amaya’s question interrupted her thoughts, “Is your map different or something? Because there aren’t any 5’s over there.”

“I guess I might have been wrong. I could’ve sworn that’s where she was looking.”

“If I may be of assistance, Captain Lance.”

“Please, Gideon.”

“I am sorry to say, one of the anachronisms in that region was a level 5 up until recently.”

“Which one?”

“The level 10.”


	3. At least it's better than I, Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava faces an anachronism she's not prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started this before I, Ava but finished it after. So some stuffs canon and some stuffs variant.

In all her years of training, Ava always prided herself on being ready for the unexpected and handling it by the book. But nothing in her training - at the Time Bureau, the police academy, or even her brief stint in special Ops before being recruited - could have prepared her for this. 

The first one was a minor shock.  _ Do I have a great great granddaughter? And how does she look so much like me?   _ She knew she shouldn’t interact with her future family, so she kept her distance.  _ She appears to be some sort of law enforcement. Guess it runs in the family. _ Was that pride she felt? Ava never really considered having kids, especially carrying one herself, but what other explanation could there be for the woman who was clearly related to her. 

She turned to walk away, seeing yet another spitting image of herself. Off in the distance she could see herself directing traffic. And pushing a stroller. And standing at an information booth.  _ What the hell? _

“No. No, no, no, no, no. This can’t be happening.” She looked up to see a billboard, advertising Ava, the perfect woman.  _ 100% Housebroken. What does that even mean? _ She wasn’t sure she wanted to know. But soon it didn’t matter, as her world faded to black. 

* * *

“Alright, what year are we going to for this level 10?”

“Captain Lance, if I may have a word.”

“Go for it Gideon.”

She didn’t expect the AI to speak through her earpiece, “I suggest you take a small and subtle crew to 2213. Trust me.”  _ Since when did the Legends do subtle. _ Still, she had no reason to doubt the super computer AI’s advice. 

“Gary, Ray. Get to the jumpship. Amaya, you’re in charge here. Don’t fuck up time any worse. That goes for all of you.”

“Are you sure you don’t need us for the level 10?”

“We should be alright, but we’ll call if we need backup.” It had only been a level 5 recently. What could Ava have done to make it that much worse? Once she rescued her, she couldn’t wait to tease the straight laced director over it. 

 

* * *

 

Ava came too under bright lights. Where was she? She remembered storming out of her office, grabbing the first anachronism she saw, just to attempt to save face with  _ Gary _ of all people, though she wasn’t convinced it even worked. 

“Ah, she’s awake.” That voice was familiar. Too familiar. Like when you hear a recording of yourself and are shocked it’s your voice but also immediately recognize it. “Let’s find out what she knows before bringing her to reprogramming.” Her eyes finally adjusted to the light, as she turned to see multiple versions of herself.  _ Is this a weird funhouse mirror situation? _ The memory hit her. Right, she was a clone.  _ Ah, so more Black Mirror. _

“Really isn’t my week,” she muttered under her breath. 

“Ava.”  _ How do they know my name?  _ Right, because it wasn’t a name. It was a make and model. “What is your designation? And why are you dressed outside of protocol?”

“My designation is that I’m not a mindless drone. And you guys could be too!” What was she doing? She should be figuring out the anachronism and getting out of here, not trying to help these things become sentient. But she had, hadn’t she? She couldn’t remember. Or rather, she could only recall what were likely fake memories, implanted to make her feel like a real person. Still, if she could have free will, maybe these ones could too. “Don’t you want to think for yourselves? Have desires, feelings?”

“It’s worse than I thought. Prepare this defective Ava for reprogramming immediately.” She didn’t know why she thought it could be that easy. What was easy, was knocking out the two doppelgangers in the room. She knew her best way out would be blending in, so she quickly grabbed the suit of what appeared to be the higher ranking clone, before making her way through the building. The anachronism could wait. First, she needed to find out more. 

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Sara for 2213. She was annoyed the other woman was avoiding her, but she would have been fine seeing one Ava. Not 1000.

“Is this paradise?” Gary's voice broke her musings.

“I’m surrounded by my ex, Gary. This is hell!”

“I can’t believe Director Sharpe is a robot.”

“I did  _ not _ have sex with a robot, Gary!”

“No, captain.” Ray pointed up to a billboard. “You had sex with a clone.”

They needed answers. A clone? Could Ava really be one? Sara had always felt what they had was too good to be true. It seemed that was the case.  _But why didn't she tell me?_

Sneaking into the lab had been easy. But after not too long they accidently woke up one of the femme bots. Just as she was about to attack, another clone came out of the woodwork. “Stand down. I’ll take care of the trespassers.” 

“Yes ma’am.” The clone left the room, but now Sara was faced with one who appeared to be heavily armed. Nothing she couldn’t handle. 

“Sara,” The clone smiled at her.  _ How does she know my name? _  “Dr. Palmer.  _ Gary?! _ You know you’re not supposed to go on field missions without me, what if you get hurt!”

“Director Sharpe!” Gary greeted the woman with a hug, that Sara was shocked she allowed and reciprocated. When she pushed the man away after exactly three seconds with a light "Ok, that's enough, Gary" Sara knew without a doubt it was her Ava. 

“Director Sharpe,” Sara echoed, the words feeling foreign in her mouth with this formality. Still, they were broken up, and Sara was questioning if what they had was even real. She almost regretted it, though, seeing the flash of pain on the other woman’s face.  _ Serves her right, for not telling me she was a fucking clone.  _ “Care to explain what’s going on here?”

“Care to..? What? What are you talking about?”

“Oh, come on Ava. The jig is up.”

“What jig? Oh my god! You think I  _ knew _ about this?”  _ Shit. _ So she didn’t know she was a clone. Which meant she was just finding out now. “You thought I was lying when I told you all of those childhood stories? Oh my god, do you think I was programmed to seduce you?!”

This was bad. The woman she… cared about, was having a terrible, life-altering day, and Sara had made it even worse somehow. “Ava, no, I know it’s not like that. I just- uh, I mean, I didn’t mean it.”

It pained her how defeated the other woman looked. “I mean you’re not entirely wrong. Those stories, I thought they were real, but they aren’t. My memories. My childhood. My life. It's manufactured. It’s not even real.  _ I’m not even real. _ ”

“Hey, hey.” She pulled the other woman aside. How could she think that? Ava was one of the most amazing people Sara had ever met. She needed to know that. “You are the same amazing badass woman you have always been. And you, Ava Sharpe. You are real. You’re as real as I feel about you. And now that you know that, let’s kick some ass and get the hell out of 2213.”

* * *

“Wait, did we even fix the anachronism?” The fighting was a blur, her and Sara in sync as always, but she was still in a daze sitting in the Captain's office on the Waverider. 

“It’s back down to a level 5. We’ll get it another time; Gideon says it’s stable. According to her, the level 10 was if we left  _ you _ there too much longer. You were gonna start an uprising.” Sara’s basically beaming at her, enjoying the look of anarchy on Ava. Ava, on the other hand, was feeling anything but proud. 

“Ugh. Hopefully I would have been more creative than the plot of I, Robot.” She ran her hands through her hair, “I did try to… Well nevermind.” Ava was used to fixing anachronisms, not creating them. But, she wasn't certain how she might have acted had she stayed in 2213 much longer. 

“Hey,” Sara came closer, offering her a glass of whiskey, before stepping back a respectable distance away. At least Ava now agreed it was for the best they broke up. Sara deserved someone better. Someone who was actually human. “You are not a robot.”

“I know, I read the chart in the lab. But I’m not real either.”

“I thought we went through this. You  _ are _ real.” Ava smiled sadly. She didn’t want to hear those words again.  _ You’re as real as the way I feel about you. _ But how real could Sara’s feelings have been if she could break up with Ava so easily? Hell, they’d only been official for a day, and Sara spent most of it as a death witch before dumping her. God, she spent more of that day being jealous of Sara's recent shag than with Sara. “Hey, are you okay?” How could she be okay? How could she be anything?

“You know, maybe you should wipe my memory too.” Ava was already having a bad week, even before finding out she was a clone with a bunch of fake memories. She needed to be in top form to stop Mallus, maybe it was best if she forgot, at least some of her pain. “How am I supposed to face the Time Bureau knowing what I know about myself?”

“The same way I face my team every day,”  _ But we’re not the same. You’re real. _ “We don’t have the luxury of running away and hiding. Not with the fight ahead of us. Our teams gonna need us to lead us through this.” She tried not to let her heart skip, hearing 'our teams.' Clearly the other woman meant plural, separate teams. And could her heart even skip a beat? Or had that been genetically engineered out of her? 

“There must be some reason I don’t remember anything about 2213. Anything about being a clone.”

“I’m sure there is.” Ava stepped up to refill her glass. She wasn’t sure where Sara was going with this.  _ Does she think I had something to do with this again?  _ “Who recruited you for the Bureau?”

“Rip”  _ Oh. No, it couldn’t be. _

“Well, I’d bet you that entire bottle he’s the one who wiped your file and put 2213 off limits.” 

“How could he do that to me?” She’d considered Rip her mentor. Instead, she was just his science experiment.

She felt the walls closing in on her. Sara was still keeping her distance.  _ Right, who would want to touch a clone. Or realize they’d been… intimate with someone who's not real.  _  There was a reason Gary was the one hovering over her when she came to in 2213, rather than Sara. She needed to get out of there. 

“Ava, hey. You okay?” Sara must have picked up on her panic. 

“Yeah, sure. I should go. That paperwork won’t file itself, and Gary can’t do it now.” It was a flimsy excuse. They both knew Ava wasn't filing a report on this. She waited a couple beats before opening the portal, foolishly hoping Sara might stop her. After a moment of silence, she stepped through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to finish, especially after watching such a solid episode. On the brightside, I wrote the chapters after this before finishing this one, so I'll probs be posting more today.


	4. Avoidance is a fine strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava goes back to avoiding the Legends, until their Captain confronts her head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Angst Town, USA. I'll be your guide on this visit, enjoy your stay!

Ava knew it was immature, but she went back to avoiding the Legends. It was just easier that way. She knew she couldn’t have any distractions keeping her less than 100% with the fight ahead. She still wasn’t over the break up, although realizing she wasn’t deserving of Sara helped a little bit in an odd way. And then there was the whole clone thing. It was easier to ignore it when she was at the Bureau, since now the Legends were the only ones who knew. 

_ You’re as real as I feel about you. _ A week ago, Ava would have never let someone else’s opinion define her self worth. But now she wasn’t even sure she had a self. She wanted to ask Sara, how could her feelings be real, if it was so easy to discard Ava, but she couldn’t. She didn’t want to know. Plus, she knew Sara had likely just been saying that to prevent Ava from having a breakdown that would get them caught. It was a lose-lose. Either Sara meant it, and still chose to push her away, or she didn't. It was best to keep her distance. 

But Ava could no longer ignore the Legends, once their captain portaled into her office.  _ What was she doing here?  _ They had no active operations, and Gary had been interfacing with the team for updates on anachronisms and Mallus. Even if Sara just wanted a quick shag, she could just portal to 2213 and take her pick.

“Captain Lance.” She winced upon seeing the other woman’s face. “Sara. I trust that if your team has any important updates, they’ll report in to Gary.”

“Seriously?" She was clearly not amused by Ava's ice queen act. "We’re still doing the Gary thing? We were just on a mission together! Talked, made fun of Gary, beat up a bunch of clones of you. You know, the usual. Aren’t we past the whole freeze out thing?”

“That was different, Captain Lance. An exception. And  _ please _ lower your voice.” 

“How is that different?” 

Did she really have to explain this? “Because it wasn’t even a real mission! I just picked a random anachronism because I didn’t want to tell Gary I was avoiding you! And that mission was anything but usual. We were facing an army of me! Who else would I want to fight them? It was bad enough I had to see Ray take out a few. Imagine if I had to see _Gary_ take one of me out! How could I live that down!”

_ Shit.  _ Gary, whose mind they wiped of the incident. Remembering they were in her Time Bureau office, she lowered her voice. “Sara, it’s been a long week.”  _ That’s an understatement _ . “Hell, it’s been a long couple of weeks,”  _ Still an understatement, _ “I don’t have the energy to deal with this whole thing you do right now. Just say whatever you came here to say, so we can go back to ignoring the things we wish weren’t true about ourselves and focusing on the fight ahead.” That had basically been Sara’s advice on the Waverider in the first place.

“I wanted to see how you’re doing.”

Ava didn’t know what to do with that information. Was Sara checking in on her for her sake? Or because Sara knew she’d need her at full capacity to handle the threat ahead. Knowing Sara, it could be a mixture of both. And Ava didn’t necessarily want to know exactly where it measured. 

“We’re at my place of work Captain Lance, this isn’t an appropriate time to discuss the events of 2213”

“Fine, then let’s talk when you’re not working. When do you get off?” Ava hated the butterflies she still felt in her stomach at the thought of spending time alone with the other woman.  _ No, don’t do it. _ It’d only hurt her more. 

“I don’t think that is… appropriate.”

“Ava. I’ve seen you naked. We’re past appropriate.” Sara stepped closer, around Ava’s desk, so that she was looking directly at the seated woman. 

“Yes, well you see how well fraternizing with coworkers worked out for me, so I’d prefer not to.”

Sara grabbed Ava’s wrist. Caught off guard, and not at all distracted by the contact of Sara, Ava couldn’t react before Sara used Ava's courier to open a portal to the Waverider and pushed Ava, still sitting in her desk chair, through the door before it shut. 

“Real mature.”

“You said you didn’t want to talk about this  _ at work _ . And, you said you didn’t want to talk when you were off duty. So here were are, not at your work, not during your time off.”

“I’m a field Agent. And this is a timeship. So technically, I’m still at work.”

“Semantics. I found a loophole, and no one from the Time Bureau can overhear us.”

A month or two ago, that would have set Ava off. But now she knew it was the rag tag timeship Captains way of caring, though that didn’t mean it hurt any less to talk. “Well, if there’s one thing you Legends are good at, it’s loopholes.” She did her best to muster a smile, trying to indicate it was said in jest, unsure of her success. 

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Ava had to break it, “Sara, why am I here?”

“I care about you. And I want to know how you’re doing?” Why did the other woman play with her like this. 

“What do you want me to say, Sara? That I’m doing great? That everything’s just dandy? Sure, I’m fine. I can’t wait to fight an all powerful demon. I just love watching my girlfriend getting possessed, and dumping me just when I think everything’s going to be ok. It was such a joy to spend the entire single day we were officially together hanging out with the guy she shagged three weeks prior, and hearing all about it from him. It was such a fun ending to what I thought were the happiest few weeks of my life. My life, which I just learned isn’t real and I have no control over. Because, oh wait, I’m some future clone thing, with a fake life, and fake parents, and a probably fake ex in Vegas, and no control over who I am or what I have or haven’t done!”

She caught her breath, not realizing how worked up she’d gotten. Noticing Sara’s face, the hurt, she immediately regretted her words. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have unloaded on you like that.” She knew how Sara operated, and didn’t want the other woman to internalize the guilt. 

“No, don’t be. You should be able to say how you feel. Especially with me.” Now, that was a kick in the gut. She should share to Sara, the woman who couldn’t even give her a real reason for dumping her.

“No, no I shouldn’t. I can’t. Not if it’s a one-way street. I should go.”

She opened a portal, her office visible on the other side. She made it a point to never portal directly to or from her apartment, especially when the Legends were nearby. 

“You always portal back to the Bureau, why?”  _ Because if you were ever in my apartment, I’d have to change everything when you inevitably left me.  _ It had been the one wall Ava left up, the one defense mechanism Sara hadn’t broken through in a few short weeks. 

“I always file a report before going home. Call the Bureau if you have any leads.”

She entered her office, sitting at her desks for a few short minutes before realizing there was no way she’d be able to get back to work that day. She needed to process her feelings.  _ God, I’m so fucking gay.  _ Or was she? Could that be programmed?

She needed someone to talk to. Someone who didn’t hurt to be in the same room as. Unfortunately, given the secrecy of her situation, her options were limited. She sighed, opening a portal back onto the Waverider. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some more angst, then some fluff, then probably more angst, followed up by a good dose of the feels.


	5. The unlikeliest of allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava finally shares her feelings on #clonegate with one of the Legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from, my brain I guess

“Dr. Palmer, I need your scientific opinion.”

“Director Sharpe!” The man startled despite her best effort to make enough sound to let him know of her presence. “Um, what brings you here?” His brow furrowed slightly, “You’ve never come to ask my opinion on anything before. That seems out of character.” He paused, but Ava could guess where he was going, “I know I’m not supposed to talk about 22-”

“ _ I’m not a clone, Ray. _ Well, I mean, I am, obviously. We know that with what we learned, which I told you to  _ never _ bring up by the way. But I’m not some other clone impersonating me.” She still wasn’t sure who  _ she _ was though. Could another clone impersonate her? Upload her memories? Would anyone even be able to tell the difference?

“Right. My bad. I just thought, with you coming here to ask about something when you have a whole Bureau, seemed a little suspicious maybe?”

She couldn’t deny that. She never really considered consulting any of the Legends besides Sara, and would be even less likely to ask their input now that they’d broken up. “Well, it seems that you’re the only scientist I can talk to about this. You read my chart.”  _ The one at Ava Corporation. _ “The one in 2213. Clones, they’re, I mean we’re, um, human, right?”

“Uhh. Are you sure you want to be having this conversation with me Director?”

“I think you can call me Ava at this point. Unless that’s weird, with what you know now, I mean.” Did he see Ava as just a name for those clone-bots? Or was it still her? 

“No, no.” He smiled at her for what she thinks may be the first time, “Ava’s good. Oh boy, is the team going to be jealous.” As much as she wanted to be annoyed, a part of her hoped Sara was one of those jealous team members. And it was hard to dislike Ray’s boyish giddiness. “As for your question, I think you already know the answer. You read the chart too, and you’re still you.”

“Thanks,” Well, since she was sharing, she might as well go a little more. It was actually nice, having someone to talk to. It was finally clicking why he was such an important team member, even outside of his role as the Atom. “You know, if I'm being honest, I don’t even think the clone thing is why I’m upset. I get that clones are people. Like, I’m a  _ lesbian  _ that was living in the 2010s,  _ obviously  _ I’ve seen Orphan Black!”

“Finally!” Ray covered his mouth, as if surprised his words came out, “Sorry, I’m just really excited someone else I know’s seen that show. It’s just so good! You’re totally a Beth. Maybe with a bit of Cosima?” He finally gained control of his ramble, “Sorry. Again. You were saying.”

Ava actually let out a light chuckle. Ray was… endearing, to say the least. “It’s fine really, and you’re spot on with the analysis. I don’t think it’s actually the clone part that bothers me. It’s that I don’t know what’s real - my memories, my life. At what point did my actions become my own. It all, the past, it all feels the same to me. How can I tell what’s real? Do I even want to know? I feel like I don't have any control over myself, or my thoughts. What feelings can I even trust? What's just programmed into me?” She felt so helpless, but even though she was sharing with the scientist, she wasn’t going to reveal that part. 

“Ava, not that I don’t appreciate you opening up to me, and I’m totally here if you ever need someone to talk to, but don’t you think Captain Lance would want to hear all of this?”

“Mr. Palmer, Director Sharpe,” Gideon piped through.  _ How much did she hear? _ “I hate to interrupt, but thought you’d like to know the Captain is on her way.”

“Gideon, how much of that did you hear?”

“Don’t worry _Ava_ , I was already privy to everything discussed. I have read your file, after all.”

Before she could respond, Sara entered the room. “Ray I need you to-” She looked bewildered back and forth, to how close Ray and Ava were standing, Ava’s tearstained eyes, Ray’s comforting hand on her shoulder. “Uh, what’s going on here?”

“I uh- Ava- I mean the Director, just came by for a quick consult on a Bureau matter.”

Sara raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying the answer, instead turning to Ava, “You want to take a stab at answering that, Director?”

“I came to ask Mr. Palmer for his scientific opinion on clones,” She hoped by offering part of the truth, Sara wouldn’t see through her lie, “As you know, it’s a sensitive matter, so he was the only opinion I could consult.” 

Sara’s eyes narrowed, turning to Ray. “And you made her cry?!”

“I- No! It’s not like-” Ray was looking fearful at upsetting the Captain, but also not about to reveal what Ava told him in confidence. 

“Sara, Ray didn’t make me cry. Ugh what are we in grade school?” She shuddered, realizing she actually didn’t know what it was like to be in grade school. “We were talking about cloning, some thoughts of mine came up, and I shared them; Ray was just being a good listener.” She glanced up at the man, who just almost endured another Captain Lance beatdown for the sake of not revealing the personal nature of the conversation, and shot him a sympathetic glance, “And a good friend, I really appreciate it." Well, at least now she had more friends than just Gary. And maybe Sara? She still wasn't sure where they stood, and it's hard being friends with someone you actively avoid. "Ray, I know it’s your lab, but mind giving us a few?”

“Sure thing,” Ray hurried off, clearly not wanting to be in that powder keg of a lab. 

“So… what were you and Ray discussing?”

“Orphan Black. Turns out he knows a lot about clones, so it was very informational.”

“And that made you cry?” She expected Sara’s trademark quirk, but instead just saw a deep stare, the one she used to think was compassion. It was painfully similar to the night of their break up.

Ava needed to change the subject, this was getting to be too much. “Gideon mentioned she’s read my file. She might be able to help piece some things together, if we can’t get ahold of Agent Hunter.”

“Straight back to business, huh? You want me to get Ray back in here?”

“Are you kidding me?" That was rich, coming from Sara Lance of all people, "That’s what you’re upset about? Are you, what, jealous? That can’t be it, because as you’ve reminded me, about once every three sentences every time we talk, we’re broken up! Plus, I’m a lesbian! How could you be jealous of Ray, when you know I’m a lesbian.”  _ But wait. _ What did Ava even know about herself? Was that part of her, or programming? Was her ex in Vegas just another actress, like her so-called parents?  _ Oh god was she an actress too? Was she payed to sleep with me? Is that why she was from Vegas, because prostitution was legal there? _ She felt sick, slumping the ground, face buried in her hands. “Am I even a lesbian? How do I know that wasn’t programmed? My coming out story isn’t even real!”

She barely registered the hand on her arm, “Ava, trust me. You know who you are. And who you are is definitely very, _very_ into women. That anger you’re feeling at me right now? That’s real. And everything else you feel right now is real. Maybe we don’t know where your memories start yet and what’s manufactured, but we’ll do our best to find out. And even if we don’t, you’ll be ok. You’ll know everything from now on, well, you’ll know that’s real.” The woman really had a knack for saying the best and worst thing Ava could possibly hear simultaneously.   _ You’re as real as my feelings for you. But you still dumped me.  _

_ I’m not gonna do this. I won’t. _ If Ava wasn’t good enough then, she certainly couldn’t be now. She let out a chuckle, but there was no humor behind it. “Right, I’m as real as your feelings for me. Try to think about how reassuring that sounds coming from someone who called me their girlfriend three weeks after sleeping with a necromancer, only to dump me the same day.” She knew it was cold. She knew Sara really did feel  _something_ for her. But she was still hurt and lashing out. 

Sara opened her mouth to reply, but Ava didn’t want to hear it. “I need to get back to the Bureau,” she said, wiping away the remaining tears as she opened a portal. She knew better to wait for a reply. “Tell Dr. Palmer, I say thank you.”

“Ava,” She wasn’t expecting Sara to speak, but paused to hear her out, “I’m here for you. Always. Please come when you’re ready to talk.”  She turned to the other woman, offering a nod, but too choked up to use words, before once again finding herself back in the familiar confines of her office. 

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Ava was feeling worse by the minute. After her argument with Sara, she knew she wouldn’t get anything done that day, heading to the solace of her apartment. A thought popped in her mind after their fight, and she wasn't able to shake it.

If she was a clone from 2213, she was displaced by being in an earlier period. And she knew that 2213 was a no fly zone, but not 2212 or 2214, meaning the other Avas and likely the Ava Corporation only existed for a short period of time. She remembered the level 5 that remained in 2213, and it all finally clicked into place. Without thinking, she opened a portal. She knew she had no business being there, but was in full on panic mode and had nowhere else to go. 

“I think I’m an anachronism,” She blurted out, before taking in the scene in the Captain’s office. Sara sat on the lap of John Constantine, arm wrapped around his neck, as the two seemed way too close to simply be sharing a bottle of whiskey. This is why Ava didn’t let people in. Or was it? Was it even her choice to not get close to people? Maybe Rip just didn’t want to pay too many actors. She couldn't breathe, she needed to get out of there. 

She immediately turned around, darting back through the portal before it shut behind her, but not before she hears the shouts from the other side. 

“Ava, wait!”

“It’s not what it looks like, Pet”

They really needed to develop faster closing time couriers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, soz not soz about Ava = an anachronism + the (kinda) cliffhanger. We're getting towards the end of what I had already written, but I'll probs churn another one out later today to not end on this note.


	6. We are all the anachronism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara finds Ava to talk her off the ledge

This is why Sara never got serious. She couldn’t do anything right. She wasn’t even planning on hooking up with Constantine, she was just being a little flirty while drinking a little whiskey. Well, a lot of whiskey. She thought it was harmless, until she saw the look on the other woman’s face. 

She tried to clear her head a bit, focusing on what Ava said when she first stepped out the portal.  _ I think I’m an anachronism. _ There were more important things to do than wallow in her failed attempts at relationships. Sara jumped up, pacing through her office. Ava needed her. 

“Gideon, can you track where Ava’s time courier opened that portal?”

“Already on it, Captain.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea, love?” Right, she almost forgot Constantine was still there. 

“What I think, John, is that the woman I… care for is having a life altering crisis and I’m not there to help her. So I don’t really give a fuck if it’s a good idea!”

“But do you really think she wants to see you? Right now?” He gestured between them, “She looked pretty upset.” Being upset at Sara was pretty much Ava’s new normal, though John did have a point. 

“I know it looked bad, but we weren’t even doing anything.”

“Not yet at least, love.” Was that where it had been going tonight? Usually a rebound was a classic Sara Lance MO, but she wasn’t so sure now. The thought of sleeping with John just didn’t feel right anymore. She thought back to how they even got into that position. 

* * *

_ Earlier that night _

It was an hour or so after Ava left, again, and Sara was finally able to retreat to the solace of her office. Like all of their conversations lately, it almost felt like progress, and then Sara fucked it up. She opened a bottle of the good stuff, a 14 year aged scotch, straight from early nineteenth century Scotland, pouring a couple inches. She heard the steps behind her, not letting her distracted thoughts get in the way of her assassin instincts. 

“That’s a heavy pour, Sara.” Constantine. “Everything okay there, love.”

Sara took a deep drink from the glass, draining it half way in one sip. 

“Ah, so that kind of day. Want to talk about it?”

She arched an eyebrow, “Do I ever?” He took a couple steps closer to her, stopping a little less than an arm’s length away. 

“You know, on days like that,” He grabbed her glass. She decided not to protest, knowing she could easily retrieve it, “I find drinking from the bottle to be more effective.” He punctuated his words by draining the remainder of the glass in one go. See, this is why it was nice to have Constantine on the ship; he matched her in both intellect and emotional immaturity. She had some of her deepest conversations with John, but on the surface, it was all simple quips and banter. 

She decided to play along, grabbing the bottle, taking a gulp. “Not the worst advice you’ve given me.” He walked up to her, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig, breaking eye contact as he turned and walked away, settling in the Captain’s chair. God, he was annoying. She followed him around to the other side of the desk, electing to sit on the desk. 

“I never told you to break up with the woman.” That's not how this game worked; he wasn't supposed to bring up her issues head on. 

“I didn’t say that’s what I’m talking about.”

“And you didn’t have to, it’s all over your face love.” She grabbed the bottle from him, enjoying the smooth burn down her throat. In a past life, she might have taken that as a challenge. Maybe even slept with John, just to prove she was confident in her decision to break up with Ava. 

But, Sara wasn’t really confident in much these days. Not after getting possessed by a totem and nearly killing her team, and all of her personal drama on top of that. “It’s been a long couple of weeks.” She felt herself echoing Ava’s words from one of their recent fights. 

“As you know, there’s a reason I walk this path alone, Sara.” He’d already given her this pep talk, and then she broke up with Ava. Why did he think she needed it again? “But it’s not the reason you think. You know this is a hard path to walk. I never found someone I could walk it with, who was also capable of walking it with me. But you have. Just something to think on.”

Sara slid off the desk, leaning in to hug John, and ends up sitting in his lap, passing him the bottle. They share a laugh, passing the bottle back and forth for a moment.

“You know, you can be a sweet old bastard when you want to be, Constantine.”

“Thanks, love.”

* * *

Sara snapped back to the present, knowing her mind was made up. “No, John. That’s definitely not where this was going. We’re just two friends sharing a drink. Listen, you’re fun, but you’re no Ava Sharpe.”

He smiled, “Good luck, Captain.”

“Captain, I’ve added the coordinates to your courier,” Gideon interjected. 

Sara stepped through to the unknown location. It was domestic, yet sparse. The walls weren’t bare, but Sara noticed there weren’t people in any of the photos. A couple paintings and framed landscapes were scattered around, some hiking gear peeking out of the closet. She found her target, slumped in the corner of the living room, on the floor leaning against the couch, drinking _ , _ straight from the bottle.  _ Oh God, was that Jim Beam?   _ This was more serious than she thought. 

“Sara,” Usually it thrilled Sara these days when Ava gave up on formalities. But right now she could tell it wasn’t from affection, Ava was simply too tired to keep up the act. “You don’t have to be here. I’m alright.”

The woman sitting in front of her was definitely not alright. She’d seen annoyed Ava, angry Ava, badass Ava, awkward Ava, and even soft, sweet, giggly Ava. But she had never seen this Ava before. _Broken_. And while Sara knew she wasn’t completely to blame, she was definitely a large contributing factor to her current state. 

It made sense though, didn’t it? Ava prided herself on her job at the Time Bureau. Stopping anachronisms was her  _ thing _ . That’s why it took her so long to warm up to Sara and team, despite their charm. Sara assumed the other woman might have also held them a teensy bit responsible for that whole breaking time and starting the anachronisms in the first place thing. And that was all before she learned the Time Bureau might be the only period of her life that, well, actually occurred. Thinking she might be an anachronism isn’t something Ava would take lightly. Sara needed to tread carefully. 

“I’m technically an anachronism, you know.”  _ Shit _ , that is not what Sara meant to say. Based on the perplexed expression on her face, Ava clearly hadn’t been expecting it either.  _ Well, confusion seems better than anger or sadness, at least. _ Sara took it as an opening, “I was supposed to die in 2016. Well, I mean a second time. Or third? I’m not actually sure what year evil-Rip killed me in, you know, in my time.  That must've been 2016 or 2017. ” 

She needed to get back on track, almost wishing she hadn’t drank as much, so that she had more control over her words. Then again, being sober for this conversation would kinda suck. She wasn’t even sure she knew what she was doing, she just wanted to say something that would make Ava feel less bad. She might not have been succeeding, but at a minimum, she was distracting the other woman. “But I mean die for good, I was supposed to die with my sister Laurel in my real timeline, and not come back. I didn’t, obviously, I’m here. And I don’t know exactly what year it is now, but I know it’s after Laurel died. That timeline is solidified. So, me,” she finished, gesturing towards herself, “yeah anachronism.”

She gave Ava a minute to take it in, not sure what she expected her to say. 

“That’s not in your file.” Okay, she could have seen that coming. 

“I’m sure if Rip wrote them, there’s quite a bit of the story missing from official Time Bureau record.” Ava considered the words. Sara still wasn’t sure where this was going, or how she could make Ava feel better, but at least she seemed intrigued enough to continue the conversation. 

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s true.” It may have been wishful thinking, but Sara swore she saw a ghost of a smile for a brief second, before Ava’s face turned more serious. “Rip killed you?”

“Oh yeah, that? Not a shocker he left that out. He got brain-jacked by the Legion of Doom and totally killed me during the Revolution. Or was it the Civil War? One of those ones. Anyway Gideon eventually helped us hack into his brain and turn him back into regular not evil but still kind of a jackass Rip.”

That didn't get a laugh. She realized joking about Rip may have been a misstep, since he’s the one that was most likely behind this whole mess too. They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

“Why did you tell me that?”

“I’m not sure.” It was true, the words just kind of fell out of her mouth. “Look, I know I’m not the best at talking about my feelings.” She stopped herself from glaring when Ava let out a snort. It was probably well deserved. “I don’t know. I know it’s not the same, but maybe it helps to know, no matter what you’re not alone. Rip’s fucked up all of our lives to some extent, and while that’s shitty, some of the good stuff that happens to us is because of that. I don’t know if you’re an anachronism or not, but I know that it doesn’t change how I see you one bit. It doesn't change how glad I am you were here, in this timeline, so I could meet you.” She left the rest unspoken. Would Ava see her any differently, knowing Sara was an anachronism, too?

Ava handed Sara the bottle. She took it as an invitation to sit down next to her, taking a swig, trying not to wince. She was pretty certain she hadn’t had Jim Beam since her 17th birthday.  _ The things we do for love. _ She returned the bottle, watching the other woman take a deep swig. 

“You’re a level 1 though. If Rip let you stay on the ship, it means it didn’t affect history, right?”

“That’s what he said at the time. Honestly, I don’t think he has a clue how half this stuff works. At least the Legends just say when we have no idea what the fuck is going on.” The alcohol clouding her brain made it difficult to remember what they were talking about.  _ Anachronisms, right. _ “Plus, technically I’ve used the spear of destiny, so I mean, if anyone’s an anachronism that changed history, it’s probably me.”

She assumed Ava was still digesting the information, as they continued to pass the bottle back and forth in silence. Ever since she entered the apartment and first saw Ava, she wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort the other woman. Understanding that might not be welcome, she kept her distance. Even now, sitting on the floor against the couch, shoulder to shoulder, made sure they weren’t quite touching, just centimeters apart. She took another swig of the cheap liquor, waiting to break the silence.

“Why are you here?” For a moment, she wasn’t sure why Ava would ask. Wasn’t it obvious?  _ You needed me _ . “We’re not together, I know that, and I know we probably won’t get back together.” Sara didn’t expect those words to sting so hard, “But then you say you care about me, and it’s hard to deal with these mixed messages.”

“Ok, Ava, I just want you to know there’s nothing going on between me and John. Like nothing at all. Besides that one time in 1969 all those weeks ago, but nothing since then.”

She stays silent, but Sara can see the relief on her face, if only for a moment. “Do you think when this is all over, when we defeat Mallus, if we win, do you think I’ll have to go back to 2213? It’s the by the book response.” 

“I think there will be plenty of things that the Director of the Time Bureau is needed for, even after we defeat Mallus.” Did Ava really consider going back to 2213? “Last time you went back, the anachronism got worse. Way worse. Face it Ava, anachronism or not, the timeline has solidified. So screw the book, you’re stuck with us.”

She knew Ava was in a bad place, especially since getting back from 2213, but Sara hoped at some point her words would get through. The soft smile she got in return seemed like enough for now. 

"Listen, I know I messed things up with us pretty bad. But our teams need you, the world needs you, and I need you. So let's take care of the threat ahead, and then let's take a look at our messy lives."

"Alright Captain Lance," The title didn't hurt when Sara could hear amusement in Ava's voice, "That sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry for not getting this up sooner. I actually did mean to post it yesterday -_-
> 
> But hey look, we're moving past the angst, so that's a plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine, etc, you know the drill. Come yell at me or watch me fangirl @ vagiilante.tumblr.com


End file.
